Pretending
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: [[Collab Story with BrokenWingsz]] Uses there real names - Victoria, Liz, Avan, and Ariana. Because Avan did the unspeakable to Ariana, friendships are torn apart, relationships are broken. How far would you go to keep your best friend? But how far would you go hide a relationship?


**Authors Note: This is an OLD story I wrote with Brokenwingsz. I finally decided to post it on my fanfiction account, and I'll be writing Chapter 4 soon :) -OnlyHurtInside**

**xxx**

_**Chapter written by: BrokenWingz**_

xxx

VICTORIA'S POV

"Don't wanna break your heart; Wanna give your heart a break," blared through the room as a hand slowly grabbed the buzzing phone and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" said a cranky voice.

"Hey Vic, you up yet" said an overexcited Ariana.

"No Ariana, I'm not" she said, pushing the hair out of her face as she used her feet to move the covers away from her.

"Oh well come on! Hurry up! It's our first day of school!," Ariana said over excited again.

I moaned as I sighed and hung up the phone and quickly made my way to my bathroom, where I quickly jumped in the shower. After my shower I quickly dried off and changed into a simple short purple dress with black high top sneakers, and boy, did I look good. Purple was my color. I fixed my hair in a quick messy side braid and ran out the door as Liz pulled up with Ariana.

"Hey guys" I said jumping in the back seat.

"Hey girl, So you ready for our first day as juniors," said Liz pulling out of the driveway and driving up the street, passing a motorcycle.

"Yay I guess" I said looking at the person on the motorcycle. Him.

"Oh great," Liz caused, "it's Elvis and Barbie." Liz put the top down in the car, and started laughing loudly.

"Well what do you expect, He does live next door to me." I said giving him a nasty look as they waved.

"Move along, Asshole" hollered an annoyed Liz. Here's the deal; that guy on the motorcycle is Avan Jogia and the girl is his slutty girlfriend Zoey Duetch. He's a senior and she's a junior like us. Difference is – their popular, and we aren't.

Avan and his two friend's Leon Thomas and Matt Bennett are in a local band called the Race. That's what makes them so popular. Girls around here like the bad boy type. Liz does, as long as they aren't assholes. "Race" happens to be assholes.

Why are they assholes? Let's just say that something happened between Ariana and Avan at a party one night that left her heartbroken… but that's another story for another time.

He just smirked and rode off popping a wheelie. Oh, and by the way, he doesn't know that Ariana is the poor girl that he took innocence's from. He can't remember… Drunk Asshole.

I sighed as we pulled up to Hollywood Art's, the high school of Performing Arts. We hopped out of the car and headed to the front doors.

I slugged along with my bag and flute case sense it is required to play an interments here and we pushed open the doors and parted as we walked off to our locker's and then class.

As I headed to class I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going," I said picking up both of ours books.

"It's alright I was not paying attention," he said nodded while laughing.

"Oh" I said laughing and handing him there books, when I looked up into a pair of brown orbs.

"Your Le-Leon right?" I asked an edge to my voice.

"Yeah and your Victoria I know because I see you on your front porch when I hang at Avan's place," He said smiling at me weirdly.

"Yeah… that's me.. uhh… so I got to get to class. Yeah, so bye" I said walking off.

I head off to my vocal class, and as I walked into the class my frustration went to mad this time because the person sitting in the seat next to mine was Avan. I had almost forgot he was in my vocal class this semester. I growled and sat beside him. Ha, he waved at me.

"Hey Victoria, I was wondering why Liz was being so mean to me this morning," he asked with creepy smile on his face.

My face got angry with rage and I kicked him in the shin. "OWW!" he yelped and fell over as I pretended not to notice and get out my notes and I smiled to myself. After my next two classes was lunch.

I was sitting at a table with Liz and Ariana as I quietly picked at my chicken sandwich.

"Hey Victoria, What's eating you. Your always one to talk," said Liz eating a strawberry.

"Well you see I had a run in with Leon on my way to class," I said biting into my sandwich.

"Oh…" said Liz a little ticked. "But he was not that bad he was sweet," I said smiling a little.

"Vic don't get wrapped up in him like I did Avan because it'll just end in flames" said Ariana, starting to tear up a little.

Liz and I hugged and got her to calm down.

"Don't worry Ari, I will not get wrapped up in him or any boy soon because I'll probably just get my heart broken like I did with Ryan," I said tearing up.

Ariana hugged me and we all just stayed in that group hug.

"We are a group of softie's" said Ariana, wiping away her tear stains.

"I guess" said Liz, smiling big at us.

After lunch, we skipped our last couple of periods and headed to the black box were we started to finish our first song called "Just a kiss." It may have been quite girly, but we really like it. Liz's voice fit it perfect, and the song was nice and emotional.

xxx

**Authors Note: Sorry it was shorter then we expected. The next chapter will def. be longer. -BrokenWingsz**


End file.
